Sam's little secrets
by Lali-chan
Summary: The team finds out something about Sam. MS
1. Chapter 1 Little Secrets

Sam's little secrets  
  
Chapter 1. Sweet angels of my life  
  
They didn't have any missing persons that day, they were just talking, that way the time would pass faster, when a woman of not much than 25 entered in the office, and with her were two twins of 4 years old, the boys had a beautiful blonde hair, they ran to Samantha.  
  
"Mom!" was what the twins screamed. Everybody in the office was shocked.  
  
"Sorry, Sam. I know that you don't like me to bring them here but I have to go to my Mom's birthday party!" the woman said.  
  
"No problems, Trisha, go ahead. I was missing this little ones anyway..." Sam hugged the boys.  
  
"Ok, I'm going now. Bye Brad, bye Brian!" Trisha said and left.  
  
"You're a mom?" Danny asked surprise.  
  
"Yep." was all Sam said.  
  
"Why you never told us?" Martin asked.  
  
"You never asked. Jack? Can I get out earlier? My shift is almost on the end." Sam said, even Jack was surprise.  
  
"Sure." he said.  
  
"Mom, can we go to Mc Donald's?" one of the twins asked sweetly.  
  
"If you give me a kiss." Sam said, the boy kissed her on the cheek. "Ok, we can go now."  
  
"Mom, I want to see Finding Nemo!!" the other one said.  
  
"If you behave yourselves, we can go after the Mc Donald's. Now said goodbye to mommy's co-workers." Sam said  
  
"Bye mommy's co-workersss!!" the boys said.  
  
"See you tomorrow, guys!" Sam said and left the office with the twins.  
  
"Now, that was a surprise..." Martin said.  
  
On Mc Donald's...  
  
"So, boys, did you learned something today?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes!" Brian said "Superman is stronger than Batman!"  
  
"No he is not!!" Brad said "Superman is dumber! Batman is smarter! Batman could win Superman if he wanted to!"  
  
"No, he couldn't!" Brian said.  
  
"Guys, they're equal ok? No one is stronger than no one!" Sam said.  
  
"'kay..." the boys said.  
  
"Actually, the Batgirl is stronger..." Sam said.  
  
"Mom!" the twins said at the same time.  
  
At 10 o'clock, Sam finally managed to put the twins in their beds, she heard a knock on the door and went to open.  
  
"Martin?" Sam asked surprise "What you're doing dere?"  
  
"Came to talk and I brought icecream. Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure... Sit, please." they sat on the couch and started to eat the icecream.  
  
"So... are you going to tell me about the twins or I have to buy more icecream?" he asked and she smiled.  
  
"I got pregnant 5 years ago, my boyfriend dumped me and I had the kids alone, they had 1 year old when I joined the FBI, and this is it." Sam said.  
  
"Do the father know?" he asked  
  
"Of course, why do you think he dumped me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam."  
  
"I don't, the twins are the best thing that ever happened to me." Sam said, in this moment, the twins showed up on the room.  
  
"Mom! There's a monster under my bed!!" Brad said.  
  
"It's hugeee!! Is this big!" Brian said moving his hands over his head.  
  
"It's seems really huge! Do you want me to kill him, Sam?" Martin asked, Sam laughed.  
  
"Sure, you're the heroe here." Sam said, Martin entered in the room and they heard a lot of noises, Martin came out, 2 minutes later.  
  
"You killed him?" Brian asked  
  
"Oh, yeah! Your room is safe nor, but I would stay away from the closet." Martin said and the boys cane back to their room.  
  
"Thanks."Sam said.  
  
"My pleasure! That monster was really big! Are you sure that aren't any monster in your room?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure..." Sam said laughing.  
  
"You're fantastic, Sam. You're great in what you do and is a wonderful mom...of twins! You're better than Superman..." Martin said.  
  
"Thanks, but the Batgirl is stronger than Superman." Sam said.  
  
"Sam! Of course she isn't!" Martin said "Well, it's late, I better go home..."  
  
"It's too late to you to drive... Stay here... I may need some help with the monsters..." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, you'll probably need a heroe like me..." Martin said.  
  
"You can sleep on the guess room. It's over there."Sam pointed to a room.  
  
In the morning, Martin woke up early to have time to go in his place and change his clothes. He entered in Sam's room but she wasn't there, than he went to the boys' room, she was sit in the bed of one of them and taking care of him.  
  
"Sam?" Martin called.  
  
"Sorry, Brad is sick and I'm taking care of him." she said "I already called the office and said that I won't go to work today."  
  
"Is he okay?" he asked.  
  
"He'll be. But I want to be with him." she said.  
  
"Ok... Want me to bring lunch?" he asked, she smiled.  
  
"That'll be great." he kissed her cheek and left, after his leave, Sam put her hand where he had kissed and smiled.  
  
"He's sweet." she said to herself.  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
A/N: I love M/S, I don't think Sam should stay with Jack, he has his own family and Sam deserves more. If you want to read more of this fic, please review me! I had like the next two chapters ready, just waiting for me to type them, but I will only do that if you send me reviews...  
  
I loveeeeeeeeeee reviews...  
  
Lali 


	2. Chapter 2 Taking Care

Disclaimer: I think I forgot last disclaimer... But you all know that I don't own Without a Trace. I'm just 14!  
  
Chapter 2 - Taking Care  
  
Martin came back to Sam's apartment at noon, he knocked on the door but just heard the twins' gigle in response, he knocked again, this time he heard Sam yelling for him to come in. He did. Sam was laying in the couch and the boys were running and screaming.  
  
"Brad looks fine to me now..." Martin said.  
  
"Yeah... They just never get tired!" Sam said "What did you bring for lunch?"  
  
"Healthy food... PIZZA!" he said putting the pizza on the table.  
  
"Great... What time do you have to come back to work?"  
  
"Well... Jack must have gotten crazy, because he gave us all the day off." Martin said then yelled "Boys!! Lunch!" the twins sat on the table and started to eat, making a big mess, of course. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I'm way to tired... I'll pass..." Sam said, Martin got up and touched her forehead.  
  
"Congratulations, darlin'... You got a fever." he said "Come on, I'll take you to your room."  
  
"I'm fine... Just don't let the boys take the pizza to their room... Last time it took me half of a day to clean that up." Sam said  
  
"Hey Boys... Your mom is sick, you have to stay right there, 'kay?" he picked Sam up and took her to her bed. "Where's the phone of the nanny?"  
  
"In my purse." she said closing her eyes. Martin called Trisha who came to get te boys, then he made a tea for Sam.  
  
"Thanks... But I only drink coffe. I hate tea." she said  
  
"Yeah, me too, but you're going to drink it." he said  
  
"Well... Only if you drink it too!" Sam said, Martin and her drank one cup of tea each.  
  
"The things I do for a beautiful woman..." Martin said and Sam laughed.  
  
"Bored?" Sam asked and he nodded "Want to play some game? The boys have Nintendo 64." (A/N: It's the only one I remember right now... Sorry...^.^" And yet, I don't even know if this is the name, because it is this way here on Brazil...^.^)  
  
"You gave a Nintendo 64 to them?" Martin asked surprise.  
  
"I needed an excuse to buy it. I just love to play that thing..." Sam said.  
  
They spent the next two hours playing, but in the end Sam won.  
  
"I can't believe in you, Martin... How can you lose for a sick woman?" Sam teased.  
  
"What can I say? You're way too good..." Martin said.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Sam complained.  
  
"You didn't ate lunch. What do you want? Chinese or pizza?" he asked.  
  
"Chinese. But I want icecream too! Chocolate icecream." Sam said.  
  
"You're sick. No icecream for you." Martin said.  
  
"I don't take a no for answer." Sam said  
  
"Ok, ok... I'll buy you a cake!" he said.  
  
"You're so sweet! How could I spend my life without you?"  
  
"I don't have idea. Now you stay on bed, I'll order the food." Martin said and Sam sat on the couch.  
  
"I don't think so... I taped Days of our lives!" Martin just laughed. (A/N: Can you imagine it? Sam watching Days of our lives? But yet, could you imagine Sam a mom?)  
  
20 minutes later the food arrived and they started to eat.  
  
"Jing Mei is such a good cooker!" Sam said.  
  
"You know even the cooker?" Martin asked.  
  
"Well... I order food too much... I'm their best client!" Sam answered and Martin touched her forehead.  
  
"Your fever is lower." Martin said and the doorbell rang, he opened it and it was a guy with flowers and one with a cake. "Thanks. Here." Martin payed the guys "Flowers to a flower. And a chocolate cake."  
  
"My heroe..."  
  
"She is just so perfect!! Funny, sweet, smart. She is great. For real." Martin thought while he told her a joke.  
  
They heard the doorbell rang once, then twice, then they heard a lot of knocks on the door.  
  
"The twins are home..." they both said at the same time.  
  
In the next day, Sam and Martin went to work.  
  
"Any monster after I left?" Martin asked.  
  
"In fact, yes. 2 little blonde demons." Sam answered.  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"I think I owe you a dinner after all you done. I'm even going to cook."  
  
"You're going to cook? That I can't miss. But I think Jing Mei will be disappointed." he said.  
  
"7 is fine?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"What's on 7?" Danny asked.  
  
"Dinner. Me, Sam, Bryan and Brad." Martin answered.  
  
"Oh... I see... Family dinner. Have a great time. And Sam, Jack is calling you on his office." Danny said, Sam got up and entered in Jack's office.  
  
"Did you call me?" she asked, Jack looked at her.  
  
"Why didn't you told me that you were a mom?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't want to." she answered.  
  
"What type of answer is that?" he asked.  
  
"The type I want to give to you." Sam told him angrily. "Would that make any difference? If I had told you? If had told you, would you still had sex with me? If you knew, would have you left me anyway? You don't have to answer. The twins are in a part of my life, that neither you, Danny and Vívian are!"  
  
"But Martin is in it?"  
  
"I don't know yet." she said "Now, if you excuse me, some of us actually work!"  
  
"Me and Marie are together again."  
  
"Congratulations!" she said and left the office.  
  
"You're okay?" Martin asked.  
  
"Fine. Just fine. Let's go drink a coffee."  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: I'm not happy with this... but I couldn't make it better... If you liked it, please review!!!! My fuel is reviews and chocolate, but I like my weight right now, so you have to send me reviews!!  
  
Justbeingme8870: I think that Jack's daughter is Kate... Yeah... I think is Hannah and Kate(but I could be wrong). Your review made my day. It's always good to know that there are M/S out there... I'll try to read your fanfic! Keep reviewing, please!  
  
SunReyes: Sam, a mom... hard to imagine... And with twins! A single mom with twins! I don't know if I pushed to hard making no one knew, not even Jack, but I think that he wouldn't sleep with her if he knew... Thanks a lot for your review, and keep reading and reviewing! :D  
  
liz: Thanks Liz... Did you really like it? Nice work? Thanks!!  
  
yaba: Yeah! Sam is a tough girl! Another single mom who also work on television is "Catherine" from C.S.I., she manages to take care of Lindsay and do her work right. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ac: Really? You thing it's great? Thanks!  
  
Terri: Thanks! I'll do my best!  
  
Rose Ruru: I love fluff too!! I can only write romances!! Well, you don't have to wait anymore, here it is, the second chap... I'll try to write fast, but you all should give me some ideas! Thanks for reviewing and keep reading!  
  
Caia: Thanks Caia! Keep reading!! And reviewing!!  
  
*happy* I'm so happy with these reviews!! I want more!! Keep reviewing, send me ideas, and most important keep reading!  
  
Thanks guys!!  
  
Lali *very very happy* 


	3. Chapter 3 Boys Talk

Chapter 3. - Boys talk  
  
The deal was: while Sam was cooking, Martin would be distracting the twins.  
  
"You should date mom." Bryan stated.  
  
"Yeah! You should kiss mom! She's a greattttt kisser!" Brad agreed.  
  
"Do you think?" Martin asked "That I should date your mommy?"  
  
" 'Course! You can kill the monsters cuz we can't protect her forever!" Bryan said.  
  
"I think your mom can kill the monsters all by herself." Martin said.  
  
"She can, but she feel loleny, I mean, lonely." Brad said.  
  
"Boys! Stop torturing Martin and go wash your hands for dinner! You too Fitzgerald!" Sam yelled.  
  
"You made lasagna?" Martin asked surprise.  
  
"The best lasagna you ever ate." Sam said, Martin ate a little.  
  
"You're right! The best! Where did you learn to cook that?" Martin asked.  
  
"Thanks... Well, it's a little secret..." Sam smiled misteriously "Is it good guys?" she asked to the twins.  
  
"It's much good!" Brad said  
  
"Very, very, very, very, very, good!" Bryan said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mom, I learned something new today! I fooled my teacher and made him think I was Bryan!" Brad exclaimed happy.  
  
"Brad! That's not right!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"But it's lots of fun!" Bryan said and Martin laughed.  
  
"Let the kids, Sam. Don't you ever wanted to do the same?" Martin asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so...But don't do it all the time!" Sam said.  
  
"OK. Now go to the bathroom and to the bed, kids." Martin said. "And if you go now, I'll tell you the story of Dannymonster, ther heroe SuperFitz and the beautiful princess Special Agent Samantha Spade."  
  
"Cool!" both of them yelled and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"You're so good with kids!" Sam said surprise.  
  
"I have a younger brother, used to take care of him." he said.  
  
"You're a box full of surprises, aren't you?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Well, kind of like you..."  
  
"Martin!!" they heard the twins yelled.  
  
"Good luck!" Sam said right before Martin entered in the room, she finished cleanind and stopped at the twins' door.  
  
"Then the SuperFitz killed the Dannymonster and he saved the princess!" Martin said.  
  
"Did he kissed her?" Brad asked.  
  
" 'Course he kissed her! She is beautiful and she is the princess. He is suppose to kiss her, isn't he?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Yes, he is! He kissed the princess and they lived happily ever after." Sam said. "Now, you tow, is time to go sleep, even Martin is going to sleep."  
  
"Even him?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Yep. Even me." Martin said, Sam kissed the boys.  
  
"Mommy, you're a great kisser." Brad said.  
  
"You too, sweettie." Martin and Sam left the room. "Boy, I'm tired. Are you going to stay over?"  
  
"Do you want me to?" Martin asked.  
  
"Yes. You've been great with me. Thanks." Sam said.  
  
"It's nothing, really, Sam. I like you."  
  
"You like me?"  
  
"I love you. Besides, I heard from secure sources that you're a great kisser." Sam smiled.  
  
"You know what? I think I love you too." Sam kissed him and he kissed her back.  
  
"You are a great kisser, do you know that?" Martin asked.  
  
"Yeah. Some guys told me that." Sam said.  
  
******  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry!! I've been a lazy writter!! I know!! But I've been busy...I had this thing with my Science Project and my mom was using the computer pratically all the time! It was driving me crazy, but we bought a new computer (that my dad already told me that I'm not going to even touch on that one) and I'm going to stay with the old one... it's something at least... Well, I have to say thank you very much for the reviews, I just loved! Made my day, my week, I would say my month but my exams starts this 13...  
  
Terri: Thanks!! Keep reading!!  
  
Justbeingme8870: Sorry for the late! But better later than never, right? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Caia: Yeah... Your reviews are my fuel to keep going. Well, I kept writing, it's your turn to review. Glad you liked it.  
  
Justbeingme8870: Yeah, I love that part too! I don't like Jack very much...^.^  
  
Thanks for the rewiews   
  
R/R!(Read and Review!)  
  
Lali 


	4. Chapter 4 Working things out and old gi...

Chapter 4. - Working things out and old girlfriends  
  
"Hello there beautiful..." Martin said in Sam's ear.  
  
"Hello handsome..." she whispered back with a smile.  
  
"What time do you leave?" Martin asked.  
  
"I think the answer is never. The boys are with the nanny and I'm drowning in paperwork, I'll probably work half of the night in this." she said letting out a sigh.  
  
"So... what are you going to do in the other half of the night." he asked malicious.  
  
"Sleep. And not with you. Alone." Sam said.  
  
"Ahh... you're no fun..." Martin said.  
  
"I'll be free tomorrow night..." she said calmly.  
  
"Can't wait..." Martin said and after giving her a passionate kiss he left.  
  
It took Martin half hour to reach his apartment, he entered and noticed a lot of candles all over the place, and on his couch was a brunette naked. Not any brunette, but his ex.  
  
"Gina! What you're doing here?" he asked turning to the wall not to see her naked.  
  
"I came for a visit." she said travelling her hand trough his shoulders and back.  
  
"You broke up with me. You have no right to show up 1 year later like nothing happened!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"I realized my mistake... I love you... and I know you love me." Gina said.  
  
"It's too late. I moved on! I love someone else now!" he said.  
  
"Who is she? Or is a he?" she teased putting wine for her not even a little shy for being naked on his living room.  
  
"Her name is Sam, Samantha. Now, get dressed and get out, or I'll put you out of here naked!" he warned her.  
  
"Fine. I'll go. But I'll be back. Be aware, Martin..." she dressed her black dress and put her coat and left.  
  
In the next morning, Martin went to talk to Sam.  
  
"Hey there baby girl..." he said hugging her.  
  
"Hey... you look tired... Your other girlfriend didn't let you sleep?" Sam teased.  
  
"Actually, my ex." she looked at him confused "Gina showed up naked on my place, I said that I had a girlfriend that I really loved and told her to get out. But I don't think she'll give up that easy."  
  
"Next time, I'll tell her that you're mine and nobody else can take you from me." Sam said, Martin smiled.  
  
"What did I did to deserve someone so good?" Martin asked kissing her.  
  
"When I find out, I'll tell you..." Sam said and they started to work.  
  
In that night they had a nice and quiet dinner, the twins had decided to watch Bob Squarepants while mom was dating. In the end of the dinner, Martin said goodbye and left.  
  
One hour later, Sam found herself opening the door again, this time to a brunette woman.  
  
"Are you Samantha?" she asked, Sam nodded, before Sam had time to react the woman imobilized her and put a cloth soaked in cloroform in her mouth and nose, and with seconds Sam was unconscious, the woman left a note on the table and carried Sam away, behind the couch, Brad and Bryan watched the 'bad lady' took their mother from they.  
  
Brad ran to the fone and hit the speed dial. "Martin. Mom is gone."  
  
It was 3 in the morning, Danny and Vivian had no idea why they were called in the office so late or early, and why Sam and Martin weren't there. Jack walked in with a photo, he placed the photo on the board and wrote a name.  
  
"Special Agent Samantha Spade, missing for 3 hours."  
  
A/N: I know... I been a bad writter... But I have excuses, if that helps, last week(from tuesday to saturday) I was in a trip with school, in this friday, I'm going to Rio de Janeiro, with my family for Xmas, then I'll come back, and wait for 2 days or so, and go to my hometown for New Year, I should be back by middle of january or so... Sorry...  
  
And I'm also sorry that this is a short one... Can't help... I tried to postpone this so I could write more, but there's no way... well at least is something... and sorry for ending on the good part... Naked ex-girlfriends on your couch, then your girlfriend is kidnapped... Man... I should stop seeing TV...   
  
Hey, I had an idea, how about you trying to write the next chapter, like a little contest, I'll choose the best one, and put here! Could be fun! And at least this should distract your anger until I'm back... Rules: Just don't put too much violence or anything worth rated. Send it to my mail: lala_ba@hotmail.com  
  
Kisses, love you guys, please don't be mad at me...   
  
Lali-chan (oh, forgot to say, changed my nickname, didn't want to be Lali1 anymore...)  
  
Thanks to the nice people that reviewed! =]  
  
Shirley_Parker: Well, I think I'M weird, so... don't have idea where I took the idea of Sam as a mom... You're a brazilian? Wow! Cool! Is really hard to find nice fics of the shows in portuguese, so we have to learn english... But is good to know that I'm not the only crazy who does that!  
  
Caia: Well, abou the Dannymonster, that is nothing personel... I didn't tought Jackmonster would sound good... anyways... Well, Martin has his little secrets, good enough? At least he's a nice guy and he told Sam about the naked girl on his couch...  
  
SunReyes: I love the boys... I want kids!! I love kids, they're so cute... Things are going well? Oh, thanks... good to know! Thanks for reviewing...  
  
ace: There you go, it's a short one, took me some time, but at least is a update... Sorry for keep you waiting... keep reading!!  
  
Justbeingme8870: Sorry about your pet... But is good to know I'm making someone happy! It's kind of hard to me to know what episode you're talking about, 'cause it takes longer to the new episodes to get here... But I'm liking of the new season... I remember the end of the last one, that I was just so anxious to see the new season... I'm liking this show! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Terri: Yeah... Don't know what came to me to write that little tale... But I liked too! Thanks for reviewing! keep reading and sending me reviews!  
  
Gina Potter: Oi Gina!! Outra brasileira? Nossa, que legal!! ihhh... O nome da ex do Martin acabou sendo seu nick: Gina... Que coisa, nem tinha visto sua review...^.^ Foi mal... O Jack não combina com a Sam... Definitivamente... Pelo menos há alguns M/S fiéis! Obrigada pela review, continue a ler! 


	5. Chapter 5 Without a trace

Disclaimer: Duhh!! I do not, and I repeat, I do not own Without a Trace! If I did things would be a lot different!  
  
Chapter 5. - Without a trace?  
  
(let's say, today is Friday, Sam got kidnapped on Thursday night)  
  
"What?" Danny was the first to speak, Vivian was speechless, she was on that job for a long time but she never saw something like that, why Sam?  
  
"This last Wednesday when Martin walked into his place he had a little surprise, his ex-girlfriend, naked on the couch, he said he didn't wanted anything with her, that he had found someone new, Sam. She said it wasn't over and left, Thursday morning, he tells Sam about Gina Trevis, the ex, Sam doesn't seem to mind. That night they had a quiet dinner at her place with the twins, about one hour later, the twins saw Sam opening the door and a brunette taking their mom. The description fits on Gina." Jack said with a mixture of worry and anger.  
  
"The twins... where are they? And Martin?" Vivian asked worried not only about Sam but with the boys that could lose their mommy.  
  
"In my office. The twins called Martin who called me. I want to keep Martin close, we can't no if he's guilty and he'll be needed if Gina tries to call him." Jack said.  
  
"Do we have any clue of where she might be?" Danny asked, Jack shook his head. "I'll check if she used her credit card, or Sam's."  
  
"I'll check inn's, and I'll see with Martin if she has any relative or friend in town." Vivian said and not waiting for an answer walked in Jack's office, Danny was already on his computer and with a phone in his ear.  
  
Jack watched his team work like they had never did to find their friend, they were like a family, Jack now knew that, and he wasn't going to let their family broke apart. But now he had to talk to Van Doren.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sam woke up feeling awful, the last time she had been feeling that bad was the morning after graduation, 'Big party' she reminded, she had had a hangover really painful, but this was a different situation, she was kidnapped, and she needed to find a way of getting the hell out of there, she kept her eyes closed, she would have at least one advantage if her kidnapper didn't know she was awake. She kept her eyes closed until she was sure she was alone on the room. She opened her eyes to see a dark room, receiving light from a candle on a table, she was tied up on a chair, a couple meters away from it.   
  
'Doesn't look like an apartment. Fresh air. I don't think I'm on New York... Must be some cabin around the city. How I'm getting the hell out of here?' Sam closed her eyes and looked at the candle 'If only I can get out of this chair...' Sam started to force her arms against the support, so if she could break it she would be able to get up. It hurt her wrists but after trying for a couple minutes it worked, her legs were still tied, but she could walk a little once she was on her feet.  
  
She got close to the table and placed her wrists in the fire of the candle, the ropes quickly burn and was able to free herself. She untied her legs and sighed, now she would unarmed fight with a woman with a gun. Even with all her FBI training, Sam knew that women and guns were a dangerous mix. The door was locked, Sam looked around once again and noticed a closed window in one of the walls, the wood seemed old, she kicked the window a couple times and it fell open, she had made too much noise, she should leave quick. She jumped the window as the same time the door was opened, Gina ran to the window, but Sam was already running to the forest, Gina got back to the living room and took her gun and went after Sam. This would be a chasing, and Gina wasn't going to be the prey.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Martin buried his face on his hand... This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening - he told himself. But it was. He was now in Jack's office, with the twins by his side and their mommy, the woman he loved was. Missing.  
  
Sometimes a couple cases get too personal. Every case was different, in Bryan Owen's case he found himself finding things about the guy, that he didn't expected, after all the guy was just a paparazzi. It had happened with Sam too, he didn't expected her to have kids, to be a mom, to be the Sam he knew now. He learned to love her, just the way she is. And now, someone took her away from him. That got him mad. Really mad.   
  
But for now, all he could do, was to wait. To take care of her kids, because Sam wouldn't like it any other way. He trusted his team to do their best, this case was personal for them too. And he knows that in personal cases you always give more from yourself, you always try harder, and you have much more faith. 'But it also hurts more.' he thought.  
  
He looked at the twins, they were talking and hugging each other, it was really sweet, a Kodak moment, but he guessed it wouldn't fit the situation they were on.  
  
"Brian, is Mommy going to be okay?" Brad asked to his brother.  
  
"'Course. Mom isn't afraid of the monsters! She'll fight 'em all!" Brian said unaware that he had given comfort not only to his brother but to a big guy too.  
  
Martin couldn't give up, because Sam would fight.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: I know... I took too long to write it and too long to publish it. But I'll tell you all that happened, I only came back from my hometown in January 25, then I wrote till the last part that Jack shows up, but I got stuck there really bad. Then this last February 9 my class started (Brazilian school's year is a lot different from yours), so I got really excited about starting a new year and all, I guess I'm on yours freshmen year. This whole week was about me screaming at my mind "OH MY GOD! I'm on freshmen year!" except that in my language it gets like "Oh meu Deus! Estou no 1º ano!!". My new biology teacher is really funny! And I have like 13 teachers! See, I'm still way too much excited... But at least I finally finished chap. 5. Tell me how you liked it, it would mean the world to me! With this whole wake-up at 6 in the morning, I need some comfort!  
  
R/R!  
  
Kisses,  
  
Lali  
  
I'll answer last chapter reviews in the next chapter, 'cause reviews' page wouldn't open. But that doesn't mean you can review again, Me loves review. As I had said before, they're my fuel! 


	6. Chapter 6 It's all about the chasing

Chapter 6 - It's all about the chasing  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Sam was running like she never had, Gina should be after her already. God. What had she done to that woman? Her body wasn't so good, clorophorm had it's side effects, it had slowed her down compared to her normal physical conditions.  
  
All Sam could think about was to come home, come home to Brad and Bryan, and Martin. The guys of her life. She missed them a lot.  
  
She tripped and fell, she could hear Gina's steps, she got up again and started to run. But she knew she couldn't run forever... Then suddenly she found herself on the ground again, she heard Gina coming closer, she didn't had time to run, she hide herself behind a tree.  
  
"Come on b****! Show your self!" Gina yelled gun in her hand looking for Sam. "You stole Martin for me! How could you? He's mine! And mine he'll be forever! Did you heard me? Martin is mine!"  
  
Sam took a deep but silent breath, she would only had one chance to take that gun from Gina, she would had to be quick and she couldn't afford to make a mistake.  
  
She had doubted of her team sometimes in this little adventure. She was wondering if they would make it on time, if they would find her at all. They should know by now, right? I mean, they do know she was missing, right? Would the twins be alright? What would happen if she died today, what would happen to them?  
  
In Sam's mind went a lot of things in those few seconds, but she had to try. She moved to attack.  
  
- 2 hours before - FBI Missing People office.  
  
"Where would she take Sam?" Danny said thinking out loud.  
  
"Somewhere isolated, maybe. Would be easier that way. Does Gina or her family owns something out of town?" Vivian asked, Danny sat on his computer and started to do a research.  
  
"One of her cousins, Carl Trevis, owns a cabin a little more than 1 hour away from the city." Danny said  
  
"It's worth the shot. We had no other clues. And it fits... someone with her descriptions bought gas with money. Let's talk to Jack. JACK!" Vivian called.  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked   
  
"We think we found her. Gina's cousin owns a cabin out of the city. No neighbor, near forest. perfect place to take someone." Danny said.  
  
"Ok. Get ready. I'll call a team." Jack said and both agents nodded.  
  
"Can I go?" Martin asked.  
  
"No. It'll get too personal for you." Jack said.  
  
"And won't get personal for everyone in here? You, Vivian, Danny? Even the team you're calling? She's an FBI agent, that we'll make every agent, even who don't know her, make it personal. I won't do anything stupid." Martin said.  
  
"Ok. But who's gonna watch the twins?" Jack asked.  
  
"I called their nanny half hour ago, she's already here." Martin said.  
  
- Present time.  
  
3 cars full of FBI agents and one ambulance parked on the road near the cabin, they entered in the cabin and found only burned ropes and open window.  
  
"Seems like Sam escaped and Gina went after her. I hope we're not too late."  
  
*BANG* They heard the loud noise, a noise they knew too well. The noise of a gun.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
A/N: I know! It's short. I wrote in less than 1 hour. I just couldn't put my mind together to write more, I wanted to end it this way so I let some suspense on the air. But I did loved the title: it's all about the chasing... I think is the better title, from this fic, so far. Man... There are a lot of brazilian girls reading this! I talked to some of them yesterday, gosh, they're so sweet!! The problem is that they want to steal Noah Wyle and Michael Vartan from me! Bad girls, bad girls!!  
  
Before answering the reviews I want to thank all the readers that had been reading this since chap 1. And to thank to who started to read in the middle too. Your reviews kept me with hopeful that this will actually become a good fic.  
  
Now, the reviews from chapter 4.  
  
lilmamaday: So... this is what happened next... Now even I wonder what I'll come up with for the next chap.  
  
SunReyes: MartinSam is really cute... I want a boyfriend just like Martin... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Caia: thanks Caia, you're so sweet! Yeah... I liked the Dannymonster part too. I hate when the writters finish their chapter like that with the suspense part, but I can't help it, it's so fun to do it too!!  
  
elise: Thanks elise! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing, I love the twins and Martin together!  
  
Reviews from Chapter 5.  
  
Lily Rush: Cute!! Another brazilian fellow around here! Continue a ler, certo?  
  
Caia: Thanks for being so loyal and reviewing like every chapter! No need to anxious anymore, well at least for chapter 6... I think this will end by chapter 8, but there might be a sequence fic later on...   
  
Paints-the-Sky: Well, I hope it won't be your last visit! We always need more Sam/Martin support!  
  
Sayo Amakusa: Hey! So... Both I and you want a boyfriend like him. Mais uma brasileira!! Viva!! Naum sou a unica maluca por aqui pra ler fic em ingles!! Vamos fazer um trato eu continuo a escrever se vc continuar a comentar! 


	7. Chapter 7 Happyly ever after?

Chapter 7 - Happyly ever after?  
  
Whit his heart in his mouth and gun in his hands, Martin ran carefully trough the forest, followed by his teammates and other FBI agents.  
  
'She can't be dead. She can't be dead.' Martin repeated to himself as they got closer to the spot where the shoot sound came from.  
  
The vision he saw relieved him, and he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Sam was standing there with a gun and pointing it to Gina who was on the ground, her arm bleeding.  
  
The agents arrested Gina and Martin ran to Sam and hugged her strongly not wanting to let go. he took the gun from her hand with a cloth and handed to Jack who put it on a evidence bag.  
  
"You're okay?" he asked worried, Sam smiled hugging him.  
  
"Now I am... I hadn't a hangover like this since my 21 years old birthday. Vodca is way better than clorophorm." the tried to joke, she smiled again to her team. "Thanks for finding me... But why the hell took you so long?"  
  
"Traffic. And Danny wanted donuts." Vivian joked, Sam laughed.  
  
"You better had saved me one!" Sam said while they were heading to the cars.  
  
"Uh... Sorry... Jack ate them all. But seriously now, you should try to avoid being held hostage every chance you get."  
  
"I can try, but it's the only day those mean people will give me a day off... And besides, I don't look for trouble, trouble finds me." Sam said and they led her to one of the ambulances.  
  
"Just don't ever do that to me again!" Martin said and the paramedic examined Sam.  
  
"She seems fine, but you docs... They'll want to do a couple tests. So I'm afraid you're coming with us." the paramedic said.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Martin said.  
  
"No. You're getting my twins, I'll be just fine. I'm a big girl." Sam said "And don't discuss my orders, I'll wait for you on the hospital." and left with the ambulance.  
  
Later on, Martin walked into Sam's hospital room with the boys, Sam was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. When she saw the boys she dropped the magazine and ran to them and hugged them strongly.  
  
"Mommy, we missed you!" Brad said kissing his mother's cheek.  
  
"Yeah! And we had icecream for lunch! It was so cool!" Bryan said repeating his brother act.  
  
"Oh really, I'll have to talk with Trisha about that." Sam said.  
  
"No! It was Martin's idea!" Brad told her and Martin motioned to leave but found Danny on the door.  
  
"Came to tell you that Gina'll be fine." Danny said.  
  
"Do you mind watching the kids for a while, Dan?" she asked and he nodded "Ok, boys, go with Uncle Danny now, I'm sure you can teach HIM something." she said and kissed their foreheads "Mom loves you!" and the boys left with Danny.  
  
And they could hear Bryan's voice asking "Have you heard the Dannymonster story?" then Brad's voice "Yeah, it's really cool, and Martin was the one who told us!"  
  
"Seems like you're in trouble." Sam stated and Martin laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm not scared of the Dannymonster, I did beated him on the story."  
  
"Then what scares you?" Sam asked.  
  
"Lose you."he said and she blushed.  
  
"Thank you. I too was afraid of not coming back to my boys. You're included."  
  
"I love you so much Sam, I know that with sure now."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Then, marry me!" he said taking a little box out of his pocket and opening to reveal the most beautiful ring Sam had ever seen.  
  
"Yes!" Sam said happy hugging and kissing him and saying more 'yes' between the kisses.  
  
The big day finally came, and Sam and Martin got married and everything was just perfect, Brad and Bryan didn't even lost the rings, Sam was beautiful, not just her dress but she seemed to be glowing, Martin couldn't stop smiling, his eyes shinning in pure happiness.  
  
They were dancing their first dance, when Sam whispered to Martin "I got something to tell you."  
  
"Go ahead." Martin whispered back trying not to step on Sam's toes.  
  
"I'm...pregnant."  
  
The end?  
  
A/N: Well it's not really the end, well, kind of. I'll write a sequeal but it'll take some time, because I do have school, I'm having 8 more classes in school not counting the classes I have from 7 to 12! I'm studying in the afternoon too! And I also got some projects with fanfics, one I have to finish and one I'm translating to portuguese. So don't wait up, ok? But I would like suggestions to titles.  
  
Thanks for reading Sam's little Secrets, and reviewing. I had lots of fun writting this stuff and even more fun reading your reviews!  
  
(I had to update this quickly because I was afraid of having a couple of friends of mine kicking my ass because of this!)  
  
Love,  
  
Lali-chan  
  
Now the reviews:  
  
Kelsea: I wish I know what's going to happen now... All I know is that I'll write a sequeal.. Don't know how, but I am...  
  
charmed4life: You're one of the faithful readers? How cute! Thank you very much!  
  
Sydney Bristow: Valeu prima! Pronto, tah aqui o fic, naum precisa me bater!  
  
Caia: Well, at least I'm right about something... Wait for the sequeal. And I'll appreciate suggestions of titles!  
  
CRed: There you, no need to be hanging there now... Only if you really want to read the sequeal... I think it was kind of mean end it like that, but I can't help it...  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys! 


End file.
